The Pretear Who Almost Failed
by fallen-ashes1992
Summary: Hikari is a girl who's quiet and never really talks she's the kind that shy's away from people but what happens when the leafe' knights make her the next pretear.
1. Entwined

**(This is my first pretear fanfic so be nice.**

**I don't own pretear but I wish I did.**

**Did I mention this would be a song fic?**

**''-Thoughts**

**""-Words**

**()-Authors notes**

**-- -Lyrics**

**/-Mind communication)**

_**-And you take me over  
over again-**_

He sent a punch to her face then her ribs she cried out in pain but he didn't care he would keep beating her until he felt better about it.

''Shut up stop your worthless crying you little whore," He screamed at the top of his lungs she crawled into a corner and he soon found she was in fetal position.

He advanced towards her no matter how much she begged and cried he wasn't about to stop no this made him feel better about losing his job about losing his wife.

_'Personally he blamed her for every thing that had ever gone wrong in his life every since she was born everything had gone wrong, His wife died, His boss fired him, they had gotten evicted, They went bankrupt because she had broken her arm twice and he had to pay for it with n job. It was her fault he hit her, yes, it was ALL HER FAULT he had gotten laid off again today and he was gonna make her pay,' _

He pulled out a belt.

_**-I wonder how can I go on and on  
when you want to bury my passion  
You are the shell around  
I cannot escape  
and I swallow my pride-**_

(okay this is from Hikari's POV but it goes a little ways back in time.)

Hikari sighed, as she came home from her jog she wished her mother were still alive maybe things would be different. A shaky hand reached for the door as she twisted it hoping no praying that her father wasn't there. But Hikari Miazawa had no such luck her father was waiting for her when she got home from her morning jog.

"Where were you," he demanded.

"I.. I had gone on my morning jog s-sir," she stumbled over her words trying not to say something that would make him start hitting her.

"Did you ask me to go on a morning jog?" he asked a little more calm. She shook her head.

"I thought it was okay because I always go on one," she whispered.

Her father was furious and grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You THOUGHT it was OKAY," tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded and struggled to breathe. He threw her to the floor and stood over her.

"WELL IT'S NOT OKAY," he screamed delivering a swift kick to her stomach. She cried out and he pulled her up by her hair and screamed.

"SHUT UP," in her face and she instantly stopped crying but this only encouraged him to hit her more.

He sent a punch to her face then her ribs she cried out in pain but he didn't care she close her eyes and wished for it to be over. She had managed to crawl into a corner and unknowingly went into fetal position. But he pulled out a belt and advanced towards her and as soon as her was close enough he started to lash out on her with the belt hitting the left side of her body. Her whole body ached when he was finished he had hit her forty times with the belt. He then grabbed her by her hair and threw her in her room after dragging her all the way down the hall to her room. As soon as she was sure he was gone she sat up and closed the door. Some time she wondered how she could live like this working two jobs, getting hit, and hiding it. She proceeded to change into her school uniform over her body. She couldn't get away from her step dad and she knew it. He had burned all her paintings and sketches he hated art of any kind.

_'Maybe its cause mom was an artist,' _she thought.

She couldn't tell any one she tried when she was three but that only got her a worse beating. She sighed as she finished dressing and made it out of the door without another _encounter. _

_**-Entwined together now  
It's time to pass it over  
(and you take me over, over again)  
Entwined together now**_

_**And you take me over  
Over again-**_

Hikari walked into school the kids all stared at her. She ran into the bathroom to see a large whelp forming on the side of her face. She tenderly ran a finger across it.

_'From where he hit me with the belt,' _she thought.

_'Looks like she was going emo today'_ she combed some of her hair into her face that hid it very well.

She sighed and set the comb down.

_'If any of the teachers see it they'll want an explanation.' _She walked out of the bathroom and moved her books for geometry.

The day had passed by slowly and none of the students that had seen the whelp had asked about it

_'good'_ that was the way she liked it.

Hikari was a very reserved girl she didn't talk much most people thought she had a people phobia she shook her head and began to leave school grounds. She walked to the park she didn't have to be home 'til six she checked her watch. 4:30. there was a long line and luckily she was at the front she ordered.

"Strawberry," she told the lady at the register and handed her 2.50 as she took her ice cream.

Then a little girl tugged on her sleeve she looked down and saw a little girl and boy twins smiling up at her.

"What's your favorite ice-cream?" she asked them. The little girls face lit up.

"Chocolate!" she yelled.

"Vanilla," the little boy yelled.

She bought them the ice cream then they thanked her and skipped her away.

_'Awe so cute,' _she put her hands on the side of her face forgetting about her ice cream and **_squish! _**She found her ice cream had gone right into some ones shirt. She gasped

"Oh my gosh I'm sooooooo sorry," His lavender eyes seemed to laugh at her.

"No it's okay," he laughed.

"I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," she nodded and grabbed a few napkins.

"I'm so sorry," she handed him the napkins. Their fingertips brushed and she was sent back flying. He ran over to her and offered a hand to help her up she took it and suddenly. She had felt as if she was in an trance she could feel powerful but tender power all around her she closed her eyes it was a wonder full feeling but she wanted it to be over and suddenly the guy wasn't there anymore and she was wearing a frilly dress.

_'What's going on,'_ she thought frantically.

_'We've just preted,' _it was the sound of the guy from earlier.

She held her hand over her ears and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**-I wonder  
how can I live on and on  
when you want to live in a hurry  
You are the wall  
-that I-  
That I have to remove  
And I swallow  
I swallow my pride-**_

(This is Sasame POV it also goes back in time)

Sasame sighed.

"Hayate I am going to find her," Hayate let out a grunt to acknowledge the knight of sounds presence. Hayate has been grieving ever since Himeno didn't wake up 2 weeks ago.

_'Though she didn't know it there was another princess of disaster we planned to tell her but she never recovered from the last one.' _He sighed.

_'This was the last pretear unless she turned into a princess of disaster'. _He waked through the park .

_The last princess of disaster lies within leafenia she is kept under lock and key but something tells me she won't be for long her guards are dying mysteriously and the darkness seems to be growing stronger' _

Sasame walks into the park after a long day of searching.

_'No luck,' _He thought.

He stood in an ice-cream line and waited patiently and suddenly found some ones ice cream in his shirt and it was **_cold_**. But inside he laughed

'_this was the first thing that happened all day that didn't make him discouraged_.'

The girl looked sorry.

"Oh my gosh I'm sooooooo sorry," she had made a big deal of nothing he laughed at her on the inside.

"No it's okay," he laughed.

"I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," she nodded and grabbed a few napkins.

"I'm so sorry," she handed him the napkins.

Their fingertips brushed and she was sent back flying. He ran over to her and offered a hand to help her up she took it and suddenly he found himself pretted with the girl.

'_What's going on,'_ she thought frantically.

_'We've just preted, it was the sound of the guy from earlier.' _She held her hand over her ears and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed.

She drawing unwanted attention.

(Back to Hikari)

_/Could you not scream it causing unwanted attention/_ the voice asked.

Hikari calmed down a bit noticing the people staring even some kids from her school they probably thought she was a freak.

/_Who are you/_ she asked the voice in her head.

/_I am Sasame the guy who's shirt you ruined with ice-cream/ _He was amused by this.

Her eyebrow involuntarily twitched.

/_Hey I apologized/ _She screamed back in her mind as she took a seat on a bench.

Sasame cringed.

/_It was just a joke calm down/ _he said.

/_Where are you/ _She asked.

The voiced chuckled at her.

/_You haven't figured it out yet/ _

She was growing mad with his half-ass answers.

/_NO IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED/ _She screamed.

Sasame cringed again

_/Look I'm inside of you so stop screaming. /_

_'I-inside of me'_ then she hugged herself

/_What the hell that's disgusting/_

Sasame sighed and explained to her about leafe and the pretear and the leafe knights. Hikari kind of believed him but wasn't really taking this all in.

_'He's inside of me, I'm a pretear, that would explain why I'm in this dress and why he disappeared but can I really accept this fate so easily,' _she thought about it.

/_If you don't believe me I can give to a demonstration /_Sasame didn't have much time he would have to get her to believe him and start her training soon.

She nodded /_Okay lets try firing a sonic arrow./_

She nodded again his words were so soft and gentle it was hard not doing what he said now she knows why he's the knight of sound. Now place two fingers on your lips. She did as she was told. Now blow hard in-between them and as she did the sound burst through a wall. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck umm I guessing its not suppose to exactly work like that, she was a bit embarrassed.

/_You did well for your first times just don't try to be perfect and trust me next time and you'll do/ better. _

She nodded and suddenly she heard a cry of pain and a thud she spun around and saw everyone passing out for no reason.

_**-Entwined together now  
It's time to pass it over  
Entwined together now  
Entwined forever **_

_**And you take me over  
Over again**_

_**Entwined together  
Entwined forever-**_

_/Now for the real thing/ _Sasame said softly.

Suddenly six other people appeared around them who she presumed to be the other leafe knights. They all nodded at her acknowledging her. She froze of fright when the Rat looking thing arose from the ground she couldn't move Sasame sensed it.

/_Move your the only one who can defeat it if you don't all those people will die and you'll be a murderer/ _Sasame screamed at her.

This broke her from her state and she flew up just missing a tentacle/whisker. She flew around the beast missing its every attack.

_'This's no good I have to attack,'_

_S_he frantically tried to steady herself in the air as she flew u and around the beast and gave it a sonic arrow right in the face.

/_That was good but you have to have to hit its core/ _Sasame informed her.

/_The core where's that/_ she asked.

_/you should be able to sense it just look/ _Sasame said.

She looked all over but then spotted a spot that sorta glowed on its back.

_'I wonder,' _she thought as she shot a sonic arrow at it and was happy when it disintegrated.

_**-Song: Entwined - Lacuna Coil-**_

_(Wow that's it I honestly don't know when the next one will be out but it'll be soon!)_


	2. Desert Rose

**(' '-Thoughts**

**" "-Words**

**()-Authors notes**

**-- -Lyrics**

**/-Mind communication**

**Memory)**

_**-I dream of rain**_

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in pain**_

_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand -**_

Hikari set her feet on the ground.

'I did it,' she thought happy she had gotten rid of the monster.

Suddenly she felt as if half her strength was drained as Sasame appeared next to her and she fell to her knees. A blonde-headed boy ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he had this small voice and was really cute.

She nodded as she stood. Sasame helped her continue to stand she was tired she huffed. Sasame looked concerned.

"Are you sure your all right?" he asked she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

She cried out as she fainted. She was so tired she couldn't stay awake Sasame lifted her up and it started raining. He sighed she was sleeping then he noticed something he hadn't before there was a whelp on the side of her face he lightly ran a finger across it and she cringed in her sleep. They decided to take her to leafenia (SP?) seeing as how they knew not where she lived. She slept for days Sasame decided to ask her about the whelp when she awoke.

_**(This takes place in Hikari's dreams)**_

Hikari's eyes flickered open she sat up and took in her surroundings. Everything in a ten foot radius of her was lush green like a garden and everything outside of that was desert. It was strange but beautiful at the same time.

'Where am I'

"You my dear are in lavendia," she turned to see a handsome man he had beautiful short red hair that was messy and green eyes he wore a black button up shirt and black slacks with black shoes.

"Who are you," she questioned him.

"I am called lacrid but you can call me Lac for short," He smiled.

"How did I get here?" she asked still curious about why she was here.

"You fell from the sky and I caught you. I have a question for you now," he said.

She shrugged how hard could his question be.

"Where did you get that whelp on your face?" He asked.

'Oh no he asked the magic question,' she thought trying to make up a quick excuse.

She said the first thing that came to mind. "I hit the side of my table on my way out of bed," she lied she could tell that he didn't fully by it but he didn't ask her about it any more. He sat next to her and touched the whelp lightly then he brought his face really close to hers and planted his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened suddenly her whole body hurt and she began to cry she screamed as she woke up.

_**(Out of the dream)**_

Goh walked into the room.

"What's the matter?" She shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered playing with the edges of the cover she was under.

"You're lying," he said bluntly as he walked out of the room.

_**(Goh's POV goes a little ways back in time)**_

The other leafe' knights had gone to work and school he volunteered to stay and watch after the pretear. He was in the living room watching TV when he heard her scream. He ran to the room and opened the door.

"What's the matter?" She shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered playing with the edges of the cover she was under.

"You're lying," he said bluntly as he walked out of the room.

Hey she was lying but that wasn't the right thing to say Sasame knows how to talk better than he does.

He went back to the living room.

-**_I dream of fire_**

_**Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire**_

_**And in the flames**_

_**Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire-**_

_**(This is Sasame's POV it goes a little ways back in time also)**_

She's been asleep for too days now and the Leafe' knights had to go back to work and school Goh volunteered to stay home with her because he had today off. Sasame sighed Takako was gone she had died only a few days after Himeno. They were both gone he sighed he left the house and went to work.

_**(Back to Goh and Hikari)**_

Hikari let out another scream. Goh ran to see a demon larva growing bigger and bigger. Hikari backed up Goh grabbed her hand and they preted. Hikari looked for the core and spotted it on his for head. The giant looking rat spit a fireball at her and she was to slow to evade it and when it hit she heard Goh cry out in pain.

"Goh Goh are you all right?"

"Yeah, KEEP YOUR GUARD UP!"

She suddenly snapped back her attention towards the demon larva that was currently sucking leafe from everything in its path. She screamed as she tried to hit it in it's head but suddenly she was grabbed and Goh some how was forced out of her. She screamed in pain it felt that some one had forcefully ripped him out. Had it not been for the arms she would have fallen. Goh lay sprawled out on the ground unconscious. The demon larva some how disappeared. She began to struggle but felt a pain in her head.

/I wouldn't do that if I were you. / A voice warned.

/Who are you/she asked.

/Awe you forgot me that fast I'm offended/the voice said in a mocking voice.

/That doesn't answer my question/she was mad.

/Does the name Lac ring any bells/he asked.

/You're the guy from my nightmare/she asked.

/I'd say it was more of a dream for me especially the hot steamy kiss we shared /he stated as if proud of himself.

/FUCK YOU/ She screamed back at him.

/Would love to but can't/he said.

/Grrrr.. Just wait 'til my friends get home their gonna kick your-. /

He licked her neck then disappeared leaving her to fall to the floor.

-**_This desert rose_**

_**Each of her veils, a secret promise**_

_**This desert flower**_

_**No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this-**_

_**(Lacid's POV)**_

He had to leave before she did something he'd regret her sent just drove him wild. He quickly flew to his mistress but couldn't stop thinking of her Hikari his enemy.

_**(Back to Hikari)**_

She hit the floor hard and cried out in pain. Then remembered Goh and crawled over to him. She began to shake him desperately trying to wake him.

"Goh, Goh please, please Goh wake up, Goh I'm sorry" she begged her voice a little above a whisper.

About an hour later the door to the room opened and she was still trying to wake Goh and crying. Suddenly she was ripped of him and sent flying into a wall.

"WENCH," she looked up and saw Hayate.

Her eyes widened as she curled up in a corner and continued crying and shaking uncontrollably. Hayate picked Goh up and carried him out of the room.

_**(Hayate's POV)**_

I was gonna check on Goh when I went in Goh looked dead and Hikari was over him the whole room was a mess. She had hurt him he knew it he flung her off him.

"WENCH"

Almost all of Goh's leafe' was gone he picked him up and left he carried him to the tree of leafe' and put him in to heal. Then left back to the house where she was still crying.

_**(Hikari's POV)**_

Hayate came back then he grabbed me and pushed me against a wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO," he screamed.

"I-I didn't d-do an-anything," I tried to explain still crying.

He seemed to calm down a bit.

_**(Hayate's POV)**_

She looked just like Himeno when she cried but it was just my imagination. They looked very different. Goh was out of commission so he would have to lug her around today. He had hurt her he could tell by the way that she looked at him fearfully. Then he noticed something a small whelp on the side of her face. He touched it and she winced.

"What happened?" He asked.

_**(Hikari's POV)**_

'My dad,' the thought wishing she could tell him 'WAIT MY DAD I'M IN DEEP SHIT,' she was dead her father would kill her literally.

"Hayate can you take me home?" Hayate looked at Her strangely then grabbed Her and suddenly we were in front of my door.

"Thanks," I knocked on the door.

Then she remembered what she was in for and turned to Hayate.

"You don't have to wait."

Hayate cocked an eyebrow.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Then my father opened the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he screamed.

She cringed knowing what was next. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the house leaving a stunned Hayate outside. As soon as the door closed he proceeded to beat her. He punched her and her cheek turned a blue-ish color. She cried out in pain.

Hayate burst into the door and she turned to see him he ripped her father off her throwing him into a wall that's all she saw before she passed out.

_**-And now she turns**_

_**This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams**_

_**This fire burns**_

_**I realize that nothing's, as it seems-**_

_**(Hayate's POV)**_

He burst into the door and she turned to see him he ripped her father off her throwing him into a wall and frowned at her as she passed out. Her father was unconscious He picked her up and carried her back to leafenia. He put her in the bed.

_'Well now I know where the whelp came from,' _he thought bitterly as she left out of where he'd laid her.

_'Well now a knight and the pretear are out of commission,'_ He sat in a chair.

_'But how did Goh get hurt it was pretty obvious his theory that she had done it was wrong so how,'_ he decided to ask them when they wake up.

Unknowingly he fell asleep.

_**(Hayate's Dream)**_

She was dancing Himeno was dancing she was alive she touched him. Yes he was sure it was her she dancing around a fire and laughing. Himeno came over to him and kissed him he had just been standing there watching her. Suddenly she backed up and a sword was pushed through her heart from the back. She screamed. He screamed. There was evil laughter then a man appeared behind her his hand on the knife. He looked up at Hayate with piercing green eyes and red hair.

"What's the matter Hayate having a bad dream?"

Hayate sat up in his chair.

_**-I dream of rain**_

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in pain**_

_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand-**_

_**(Hikari's Dream)**_

Hikari was back in the dream the same one from last time. She looked around no sign of Lacrid suddenly something wet and cold fell on her face then was followed by billions of others. It was raining. Lacrid appeared beside her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hello Hikari," he smiled as he leaned towards her and she leaned back.

"Go away," she said bluntly hoping he would take a hint and leave but she had no such luck she wasn't very lucky these days.

"Stop resisting me Hikari." He leaned in further.

"Take a hint Lacrid," she tried to push him away but he grabbed her hand.

His grip was bone crushing and tears sprung to her eyes.

"You're hurting me!" she screamed.

He frowned and dropped her hand and disappeared and she woke up.

_**-I dream of rain**_

_**I lift my gaze to empty skies above**_

_**I close my eyes, this rare perfume**_

_**Is the sweet intoxication of her love-**_

_**(Lacrid's POV)**_

She didn't know it but every time she dreamt of him he was right next to her holding her. His arms were around her she was sleeping. He controlled everything in her dreams he could do everything and anything to her he wanted. He wanted her to like him just a bit she didn't have to love him just, like him. He wanted her to feel the same about him as he did about her. He had watched her for a long time. He liked her for a long time he wanted to be close to her along to and make her pain disappear but he had done nothing but hurt her the whole time we was near her.

"Hello Hikari," he smiled as he leaned towards her and she leaned back.

"Go away," she said bluntly.

"Stop resisting me Hikari." He leaned in further.

"Take a hint Lacrid," she tried to push him away but he grabbed her hand.

His grip was bone crushing and tears sprung to her eyes.

"You're hurting me!" she screamed.

He frowned and dropped her hand and disappeared and she woke up.

He had hurt her then he had hurt her the girl who's pain he had wanted to relieve.

She hated him.

/I'd say it was more of a dream for me especially the hot steamy kiss we shared /he stated as if proud of himself.

/FUCK YOU/ She screamed back at him.

He had disappeared before she had awoken.

"Lacrid, what are you thinking about you seem distraught?" his mistress he looked up at her.

"Why nothing." He smiled and lifted his head.

"I'm gonna make Kei pay." She said now that she had gotten his attention.

"Any suggestions?" she asked him.

_**-I dream of rain**_

_**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**_

_**I wake in pain**_

_**I dream of love as time runs through my hand-**_

Kei closed his eyes it was her Layla the one who had fallen for him. He had loved her also he had been so in love with her it seemed as if nothing else had mattered. He could remember her transformation like it was yesterday.

Layla had been the pretear for a few months though they had no need for her seeing as how she was the first one. Kei had fallen for her at first sight she had been all he had thought about he was going to confess but he was a knight he wasn't suppose to love the pretear but she confessed to him first.

"Kei I can't live without you!" she screamed.

He looked at her more coldly than he had wanted. He wouldn't love her he wasn't supposed to.

"You don't love me Layla," was what he said.

She looked shocked.

"But I th-thought," she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Layla but you thought wrong." He let her go.

She crumbled to the ground. He was sorry there was nothing he could do though then something unexpected happened a dark masma surrounded her. She screamed.

"LAYLA!" he screamed he tried to grab her but was forced against the wall when he had tried to grab her.

Her hair grew out her eyes turned purple and she was crying.

He dragged himself from his memories not wanted to remember the past any more.

'I was so stupid…'

He closed his eyes and envisioned her hurt face one last time.

_**-Sweet desert rose**_

_**Each of her veils, a secret promise**_

_**This desert flower,**_

_**No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this-**_

Hikari got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Hayate was in the chair watching t.v. she looked at him.

"Hayate could you please not tell the other knights about my father," She asked hoping he wouldn't ask questions and again no such luck.

Hayate looked at her.

"Why not you should tell them we can help." He said trying to urge her to tell them.

She became upset.

"You can't help me no one can because I don't want to be helped." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why wouldn't you want to be helped no one should have to go through that."

He was sincere she closed her eyes.

"He's my father and you can only say that because you don't know me," she sighed and sat in a chair.

"Do you think I would be wasting my time trying to convince you if you deserved it?" he asked now he was getting upset.

_'Why would she want to put herself through something like that?' he thought._

"You don't understand, just please" she said.

She looked like Himeno again.

"Okay but if I see any more bruises I'll tell them." He said he knew he had made a mistake by not telling every one but what else could he do she had him with that look.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she hugged him.

_'She smells good,' _he thought he had to resist from kissing her.

_'He's so warm,' _she thought.

They were still in that position just enjoying each otherforgetting about the fact they were hugging.

_**-Sweet desert rose**_

_**This memory of Eden haunts us all**_

_**This desert flower, this rare perfume**_

_**Is the sweet intoxication of the fall-**_

_**(Lacrid's POV)**_

He would check on her that's it he flew to the house she wouldn't even see him. He peeked through the window and he was peeved at what he saw she was hugging Hayate and possibly kissing from the angle he stood. He was extremely upset he remembered his last love Trista.

"Lacrid, Lacrid I'm here!"

Lacrid turned to see Trista he flowing blue locks flying behind her as she ran to him. She kissed him.

"It's so nice to see you we finally got away," she smiled.

They stood in the middle of a beautiful garden. Trista and Lacrid were forbidden to love each other seeing as how they were on opposite sides of the war but this day would prove to be unfortunate for them both.

"How did I know this was happening?"

They turned to see Lacrid's general Geonomis. Trista's mouth fell open.

"Surprised, SO AM I!"

Geonomis threw a dagger at her and she stood there in shock as it went straight through her heart.

Lacrid screamed.

He yanked himself from his memory's they both smelled the same they both smelled of fall.

_**-Song: Desert Rose- By: Sting-**_

_**(Okay I need to know who should she end up with I don't know so you all can choose.)**_


End file.
